Hidden Talent
by fourwalls
Summary: Ishida Uryu was not the most popular guy is high school. In fact he was hardly known at all save for a few friends. But that was about to change. Oneshot.


Ishida Uryu was not the most popular guy is high school

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, **If I do, then I guess Ishida would take the lead, hehe

Well, this is my first attempt to write a fic, please be gentle, and criticisms are very much welcomed, they are an avenue for growth anyway.

Ishida Uryu was not the most popular guy is high school. In fact he was hardly known at all save for a few friends with whom he became close with due to unavoidable circumstances, which is fighting off hollows. If ever his name was mentioned in conversation between groups, it would always be followed by the words dork, or gay. Ishida was aware of the names that they were calling him and chose to ignore it and as a matter of fact, he really did not mind any of it, he was confident like that. When asked by his friends, mostly Ichigo, for his opinions about the names that were given to him, he would merely look at them and push up his glasses and walk away with no sign of any emotion at all. He was happy to be able to keep things to himself and be able to disappear unnoticed when he would like to. But that was about to change one today, maybe.

….at school when the bells rang for dismissal…

"Oi Ishida" called out an orange haired boy, "Inoue is asking if you are going to come with us and watch the school show tonight"

Standing and placing his books back to his bag, Ishida answered plainly "No, I can't I have previous engagements."

"Too bad, Chad, Ichigo, Rukia and I were going to save you a seat, so we would be next to each other and have fun while watching the show" Inoue said in a high pitched voice in which you cannot really tell whether she was disappointed or whatever she was feeling while approaching her two friends.

"I appreciate your concern, however, I must leave immediately" answered Ishida and after that he walked out the door.

"Oh that's sad, I was really looking forward for him to attend tonight with us"

"You know Ishida" was all Ichigo's reply.

"Oh, I forgot that the others are also here, would you think they would also like to attend tonight's show Kurosaki-kun?

"I'll ask Rukia to call them when I come home, good bye Inoue-san."

"Good bye Kurosaki-kun, see you tonight"

"Yeah"

That night, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Chad were already seated in the third row of the hall. The hall was quite large and seemed really for use of a somehow big time show. Everybody in their school was excited for this event. It was rumored that this was a big budget show and it would not only cater to the student of Karakura High school, but also to other people. But the advantage for the students was that they were given half the price of the ticket. Another reason why everybody was so excited was that the most talented students will be performing tonight, and most of these talented students are the school's heart robs. Rukia and Orihime attended for that reason, they wanted to see the handsome seniors of their school and that is also the reason why they worked hard to get a front row seat. Ichigo and Sado just tagged along for friend's sake.

"Oi Rukia, are you sure they are coming?" Ichigo said, obvious irritation could be heard in his voice and his scowl which no one could imagine could be deeper, was, how can you say it, deeper. "It almost 10 minutes before the show, and it's quite embarrassing to be reserving all these seats here in _front_"

"They said they were coming so they would come." Rukia replied nonchalantly not minding the tone Ichigo used.

"Why did you save so many anyway, we like occupy most of this row?"

"Yeah, who's coming anyway Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked.

"Well, Renji said he's gonna come, he said he's sure Yumichika and Ikkaku are going to come too. I also invited Rangiku, and she said that she's going to bring Hitsugaya taicho along. Then there's also Urahara, and yoruichi…"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it so there's that many of them, it would really be better if they'd arrive on time" Ichigo said.

"And did I forget to mention about nii- sama? He was at Urahara shoten when I asked them to come so naturally, I also asked him and he said yes."

"Wow, at lot of them are attending the school show, I hope it does not disappoint." Orihime said looking around the hall.

"Hai." was all Sado's response, reminding the group that he was present.

After a few minutes someone tapped Rukia's shoulder and she in turn looked back.

"Oi, Rukia, is this our seat?" Came the loud voice of Abarai Renji, with him, all that were invited were present.

"Renji, Nii-sama, yes these four seats in front and the three vacant seats next to Ichigo, Rangiku, you sit with us girls here"

"What took you so long?" Ichigo said making sure that everyone knows that he was irritated. "We almost gave up your seat, don't you know how embarrassing it is to tell people that there are people seating there and yet they are not arriving!"

"Yeah, Yeah whatver, ask Yumichika here why we were late" Ikkaku replied and then moved in to take his seat"

"Well I can't get a strand of hair to come down, and it was very irritating you know, I would look beautiful…." Yumichika was still about to blabber off when we was cut off by Renji. Renji moved to sit next to Ichigo, and next to him was Ikkaku.

"We already know, just sit down, we do not need to hear it again." And everyone who came with Renji, and Yumichika just nodded in agreement, meaning all of them who were late.

Then Rukia whispered to Orihime "Now I am curious as to what happened there" Orihime nodded enthusiastically and smiled.

"By the way, where's your friend with glasses?" Yumichika asked as the light were already dimmed which would signal the start of the show.

"Be quiet, the show about to start" Yoruichi said looking sternly at Yumichika from the front seat. On her right sat Urahara, next to him was Hitsugaya and to her left was Byakuya.

"Well it's about time someone shut him up" Ikkaku said loudly, and he received many shhhss.. from various audiences. He rolled his eyes and whispered "whatever, I don't even want to be here anyway", while Renji giggled ate his side.

"Just enjoy the show:" came Yumichika's response.

Ichigo just sighed at the scene happening before him.

Finally the curtain opened…

The first number was a songnumber, from the student that was named as the girl who can break glass with such a voice, her song was quite beautiful and her voice was also hauntingly beautiful that everyone was watching her intently. Next number was a dance number from the ballet clubs best member. She was so graceful in her movement that you'd think that she was an angel, and her face was angelic also.

"Who's she again?" asked Renji while he nudged Kurosaki who also was engrossed with the dance.

"Michiru, a senior student." He answered without taking his eyes off her.

The next number was for the girls, It was a song number from Ryuuzaki, who was a very popular senior with a voice that can match to Josh Groban. Every girl was squealing while he was singing and was sending everybody his perfect toothpaste commercial smile. Rukia, Rangiku and Orihime were no exception to that, and Rukia almost melted when he pointed to her direction while singing. She also did not notice the glare she got from Renji after that.

"Hmpph", Renji said

"Jealous?" Ikkaku said with a knowing smile, while Yumichika listened to them. Renji just shot him glare.

Then the performances went on and on, and it could be said that most of them were very good and that the students really prepared for it. Even Byakuya seemed satisfied with what he is watching considering that he seemed hard to please. After the heart stopping tango dance performance of the popular highschool couple Mugen and Ami, a guy with sleek raven hair which was combed back and so that none of the hair was in his face entered. Ichigo, Sado, Orihime, Rukia, Renji and the others stared at this boy who was walking confidently towards the piano situated at the middle of the stage. They were all in denial of who this boy was who was right in front of them.

"No way!" Rukia said, disbelief in her voice. All the others just continued to follow the guy with their eyes. His pale skin was reflecting the light that he looked like he was glowing, and the obvious contrast of his skin to what he was wearing. He was wearing a black long sleeved polo shirt that fit him almost perfectly, buttons in front slightly opened and he gave the appearance of a vampire who is treading the stage.

"No way!" This time it was Ichigo who said it, he cannot believe that this loner friend of his would ever, ever step perform on stage, ever. "He's not even wearing his glasses."

Orihime then said "wow, I did not even know he looked that good without his glasses and his hair off his face"

This said boy seated himself on in front of the piano, scanning the audience before he spoke through the mic. "Good Evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm Ishida Uryu,", at the mention of his name, the audience broke into hushed whispers, not believing their eyes. " and tonight I'll be playing 2 piano pieces by my favorite modern composer named Yanni. First is one man's dream."

He then played the first notes, everybody then fell silent. He was accompanied also by the school's mini orchestra which only made the piece even more beautiful. It was quite a slow song, which gave you the feeling of melancholy. Every emotion can be felt on Ishida's face as he was playing the piece, it was felt even stronger than spoken words, everyone was mesmerized with the music, and they forgot that it was the so called school dork who was actually playing in front of them. They watched how his hand moved expertly pressing the piano keys. It was such a beautiful sight, he also was such a sight. Then the song ended

"Next song I'll be playing is entitled marching season also by Yanni." Ishida announced in the mic, and immediately played after that.

If they thought that they'd already seen how agile those hands were in sewing then they were again yet to be mistaken. As the song picked up its pace, and so did his hand's movement. Even with the speed that it was going, they can see how graceful it was, and the passion that he poured while he was playing was overwhelming that the feeling was communicated to the audience who were even more awestruck than before. They can barely catch up with the movements of his fingers which were almost a blur. As the song slowed down, it felt like the audience released the breath that they were holding once the song picked up its pace. Then Ishida finally stopped playing.

The crowd was so quiet that he really did not know what they were thinking, it was so quiet that you can hear a pin fall. He then stood up, walked in front of the stage and bowed. After he straightened from his bow, the crowd was still quiet, so he decided to turn around and walk out of the stage. Then he heard some clapping of hands which then became louder and louder that when he again turned around to look. He was overwhelmed by what he saw. A standing ovation. He saw his friends up front clapping their hands, and Urahara yelling "Bravo." He again went front and center and bowed one last time before disappearing behind the curtain. With that the night's show came to an end.

"So that's why he was in a hurry this afternoon, to make preparations." Orihime said, actually talking to herself.

"I did not know he could play so well" Sado said still staring at the curtain.

"Or he could play at all." Was what Ichigo said wearing the same face as Sado is, still wasn't able to get over this shock.

The Next morning….

"Oi Ishida, where are you going?" asked Ichigo in his usual loud voice to the teen who was walking fast past him.

"Home" was Ishida's answer turning around, to look at Ichigo.

"You should hang out here for a while" Ichigo said with a knowing smirk

Ishida's eyes then widened as he heard female voices asking 'did you see him' and 'where did he go.'

"I really should go Kurosaki" urgency could be heard in his voice, then before Ichigo could answer, he walked fast again and disappeared in the corner.

After that a pack of raving teen girls went to Ichigo and asked, or actually demanded "Where is he? We must have an autograph"

"or a picture"

"or just have him"

Ichigo then smiled wickedly "If you hurry, you may be able to catch up to him, he just disappeared around that corner." And with that the girls stalked for Ishida.

'Poor Ishida, can't handle a little attention, well a little is really understating it' Ichigo thought

END

It just felt like Ishida would be good in piano, and I also think he'd look good playing one, and a violin also… it just feels like he has the hands, though I don't play any instrument

And yeah if you don't know yanni, I highly recommend you listen to his pieces especially his concert at the acropolis, you can easily search for him in youtube, that is if you'r like. Thank you

sorry for the inconsistencies, my first attempt at a fanfiction


End file.
